Alice Chronicals: The Beginning
by ImpossibleBlueRose
Summary: Ciel is seeking out someone to make a contract with after he turned demon. He meets a girl called Alice France. She tends to act and ask questions about Alois Trancy often. AU modern times. Possible rating change.


**So, this is what happens after a fangirl gets denied her privileges of yaoi and shota because the character died...**

**Hopefully this is the first in a series that I've been wanting to do a really long time.  
><strong>

**So this is gonna be really confusing at first so imma explain it now. Alice isn't exactly an OC so don't be all like "HOLY SHIT OC *flames*" Alice is basically just a body of a girl who died... sorta... yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Kuroshitsuji related or the characters... Hell I don't even own Alice... exactly...**

**Warnings: AU modern times, Confusingness :D, and possible rating change.**

* * *

><p>Ciel sighed as he sat down on a bench, Sebastian standing right beside him. It was a cold winter morning and the sun was hiding behind the clouds. Everything seems to be in a monochrome state, even Ciel was dressed in all grays. Snow fell from the sky, gently landing on the fabric of the young demon's clothes and melting from the warmth.<p>

"Is there something wrong, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, looking down at his master. Since the year 2000 came along, Ciel started to seem troubled, but he'd usually just brush Sebastian off and start walking again. That was what he expected would happen once again today, but he was wrong.

"What's it like?" Ciel asked looking up at Sebastian.

"Pardon?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head to the side and looking at his master a bit confused.

"What's it like to form a contract?" Ciel rephrased before standing up.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're asking…" Sebastian said, trying to understand what Ciel was asking of him. Ciel just sighed and started walking.

"I want to form a contract with someone," He started as he explained himself further, "I want to see what it's like to tailor a soul to be what you want it to."

Sebastian nodded, now understanding, "It's not a very easy thing to do."

Ciel looked back at his butler, "I still want to try." The tall man nodded and they walked more, then a flash of color lit up in their lovely monochrome that caused them to look up.

There was a group of kids having a snowball fight, all laughing and happy, except for one. It was a girl, she had shoulder length blonde hair and icy but bright blue eyes. Atop her head was a hat with pompom ears, attached to the hat was a scarf that trailed down either side, her attire was a blue tank top with a black hoodie, black jeggings, and blue-black snow boots.

She looked upset and bored and for some odd reason she peaked Ciel's interest. Something about her seemed… oddly familiar.

"Johnny you're out, Alice come on in!" a boy yelled, the girl stood. It was then Ciel looked over the rest of the group, all of which were boys, but soon his eyes went back to Alice. She didn't seem to care much for the game until she was hit. She suddenly started to laugh and play as well. Her laugh was familiar too…

"We should get going," Sebastian said, snapping Ciel out of his trance and he nodded. They proceeded to pass the group, and out of the corner of his eye, he could've sworn Alice was looking at him.

Alice was hit with another snowball and was deemed 'out' by the same boy as before and she took her spot from before. She watched Ciel and Sebastian as they left before telling the group she had to leave, and then she followed after the two.

They turned a corner and she followed, but once she turned that same corner they were gone, she frowned. The girl made her way to a small house, her home. Certainly it wasn't one she was use to. Her past was hard to decipher but, she knew that boy she saw earlier. Something in her heart told her that.

Alice's past was that of a mystery. She had suffered a horrible case of amnesia after being hit by a car and suck in a coma for a few weeks. The farthest back she could remember was waking up in the hospital…

_~Flashback~_

Blue eyes fluttered open and looked around the white room. The person had no clue where they were, but yet they had no memory of before they got there. _It is all terribly confusing, but wait, what was confusion? Why was it so bright? What does bright mean? How do I know these words without knowing what they mean? What is meaning? What happened?_

A doctor walked into the room_. What is a doctor? _He walked over to the edge of the bed. _What is a 'he'? _

Blue eyes scanned the various machines in the room. _What are machines? _

"Can you speak?" The doctor's voice came. _What does it mean to speak? What is speaking? Can you gain something by doing it? Is it something you can even do? What does it mean to do something?_

"W-wh-what?" A female voice came. _Am I a girl? What is a girl? What does it mean to be a girl?_

"What is your name?" He asked, pulling out a chart. _What is my name? What is a name? How do I possess it? What does it mean to possess something? What is a chart? What does it do? Is there words on it? What are words? My name… What is my name? _

_**Your name?**_

_My name…_

_**Your name is Alois.**_

_No, that's a boy's name…_

_**You're a girl?**_

_Yes._

_**Then your name is Alice.**_

_Why Alice?_

_**Because it rhymes with Alois.**_

_Why Alois?_

_**Because, now stop asking questions.**_

"Alo… Alice…" Her voice came. The doctor nodded and wrote it down. _What does write mean? Is it a color?_

_**Your last name is Trancy.**_

_That sounds stupid._

_**Would you rather be Prancy?**_

_No, but I don't want to be Trancy._

_**Why can't you just do what you're told?**_

_Who are you?_

_**I am Alois.**_

_I thought you said I was Alois._

_**You are.**_

_I don't understand._

_**I am you.**_

"Do you have a last name?" He asked, continuing to write. _A last name? What is a last name? Does it have something to do with before? I was already asked my name? Is there a difference between a name and a last name?_

_**You told him your first name.**_

_What is the difference between first and last names?_

_**You are addressed by your first more often. What is your last name if it is not Trancy, Francy? That sounds more stupid then Prancy.**_

_Francy… Alice… Alice France…_

_**That actually sounds nice, from now on your name is Alice France, but remember Alois Trancy… and remember Ciel Phantomhive.**_

_Ciel… Phantomhive?_

_**Yes.**_

_Is that a person?_

_**Yes, he is a friend.**_

_This friend is male? Does he know about me? Can he help me?_

_**Maybe… remember this boy.**_

An image of the boy flashed through her brain, he was short, a frown plastered on his adorable face, an eye patch covering his right eye. His uncovered eye was a lovely sapphire. _How do I know all of this?_

"Do you not know your last name?" The doctor asked.

"France…" She responded… "My name is Alice France."

_~End Flashback~_

Ever since that day she'd been looking for the boy, it had only been a year ago. She'd been an orphan, never to be adopted and bouncing around being sent from foster home to foster home. Now she was in America. She still remembered nothing of her past, but that voice talked to her when she was lonely.

Sometimes she wondered if she was crazy, if she was, no one said anything. She had just moved here today, the boys she played with were her nice neighbors. Alice would be going to school tomorrow. Maybe that boy went there…

_**Remember Ciel Phantomhive.**_

She just then realized… that was the boy she was looking at earlier. She just found Ciel Phantomhive. She didn't know what to do now though. It had been a month since the voice talked to her. Had it given up when she had? She didn't care. She found Ciel Phantomhive. She would introduce herself, she would become his friend. Then she would ask him about Alois Trancy…

* * *

><p><strong>ARE YOU CONFUSED YET? If not... I don't know how the fuck you aren't, I was confused while writing this -.-<strong>

**So do you understand? Alice is a girl that died and Alois' soul took her body as a host. Alice still partly controls herself. This is gonna be partially a high school fanfic, don't kill me. I couldn't think of any other way for the two to really meet. If you have any questions, requests? PM me :D**


End file.
